Jimmy Olsen: Coming Out
by Boba Fetts Secret Stash
Summary: Jimmy Olsen is self conscious about coming out to Lois and Clark


Jimmy Olsen sat in the storage room of the Daily Planet

Fresh tears stained his face

this is where he would be sleeping for tonight and for the foreseeable future

He had lived with his parents for a few years out of college he wasn't a freeloader or anything he wanted to rent an apartment

But his parents said if he was living in Metropolis he might as well stay with them but he payed rent and pulled his own weight he Jimmy Olsen was no freeloader

Until his Parents Kicked him out

Because he was Gay

It took him most of his College years to come to terms with his sexuality

but eventually he came to terms with it and began a relationship with a named Michael

Michael was his age had short brown hair and jimmy always liked to tease his boyfriend for always wearing a ridiculously large red jacket and plastic rimmed glasses

so he finally decided one evening he was going, that evening being yesterday that he was going to tell his parents

at first they didn't respond they were just unresponsive they told him that they needed time to talk it over

so the next morning nobody was home the house was empty

so he went to work but when he got out instead of taking the bus his father was waiting in the car

_"Get in." Jimmy's father said _

_Jimmy opened the Door and sat in his fathers car _

_But they didn't move _

_"Please tell me you're not Gay." Jimmy's father said staring straight ahead despite the fact that they weren't moving _

_"No Dad, I'm not going to say that." Jimmy responded _

_"I don't think you understand Jim, do you realize what you're doing."_

_"Living MY LIFE." Jimmy Responded Angrily _

_"Yes, Living it the Wrong way." _

_"You Know that the Bible Says it's Wrong." His Father explained _

_"Yeah the Bible also says not to Eat Shellfish or to work on Saturday, but you were at work this morning and still have an old carry out box from red lobster in your car!" Jimmy said smashing the mentioned box _

_"Look" his father said calming down _

_"I'm not going to argue with you, you can either choose not to be Gay and come home, or you can get out of this car. Because I can't have a Gay son, I WON'T have a Gay son." Jimmy's Father said _

_"Then you don't have a son." Jimmy said getting out of the car _

_and returning to the Daily Planet picked out the biggest closet he could find and that was his bed _

And for the second night in a row he was sleeping at the planet sobbing for the loss of his parents love

until he heard someone walking towards the room he quickly dried his face

the door opened to reveal Clark Kent and Lois Lane

"Hey Guys, what are you doing here?" Jimmy said putting on a fake smile

"Getting some files, Perry's making me and Smallville work late, but what are you doing here." Lois Asked

"Uhhh nothing." Jimmy said nervous

"Jimmy is something wrong ." Clark Asked

Clark and Lois were probably the closest thing Jimmy has to actual friends he had planned to tell them about his sexuality after his parents but with after the latters reaction he just couldn't

_there your friends you can tell them _

"Nope nothings wrong". Jimmy lied

Lois got the files she needed and left

Clark however stayed

"Jimmy you haven't seemed so well the past few days are you sure there's nothing going on?" Clark asked

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

_TELL HIM _

"I Know nothings going on." Jimmy lied again

_OH YOU FREAKING COWARD _

"Ok, just making sure." Clark said as he left

as soon as they were far enough away

Jimmy slid down against the wall and sat on the floor

"You fucking Idiot, why didn't you tell them they would understand they're your best friends you stupid ginger." he said putting his face in his hands and sobbing some more

But due to someone's super sensitive hearing Clark was able to hear the last sentence

_Ok Jimmy if you don't feel comfortable talking to me, you might feel better talking to an old Pal _

he was drinking coffee when his phone rang

"Hello" Jimmy said

"Why Didn't you tell me your parents Kicked you out?" Michael asked

Jimmy ran to the bathroom to finish the call in private

"Because I'm going through a lot right now and I didn't want to get you involved."

"I didn't want my parents blaming you." Jimmy answered

"Where have you been sleeping?" His Boyfriend asked

"At the planet." Jimmy answered

"Oh Baby." Michael said

"Don't call me that Nerd." Jimmy answered

"Your not going to sleep at that place for one more night I'm picking you up after work." Michael said

"You don't have to do that-

"Yes, I do I love you and I'm not going to let my boyfriend sleep in a closet at the planet." Michael Said

"Ok I've got to get back to work, I love you too." he said as he hung up the phone

He walked out of the bathroom and right into Lois Lane

"Sorry Lois."

"It's fine, say Jimmy who where you talking too." Lois Asked

"Just a friend." Jimmy lied

"Then why'd you talk in the bathroom." Lois asked

"Because...I ughh it was private." Jimmy responded with maybe the first sentence of truth to his friend in probably Days

"Listen Jimmy me and Clark have been talking. and we both think something's wrong you haven't been talking to us, you always seem to just be moping around plus I know you've been sleeping in the Storage room. Please if something is wrong just tell us."

_Tell her _

"No Lois nothings wrong I've Just wanted to work harder that's why I've been sleeping here."

"We both know you're lying." Lois said in a sad voice concerned for her friend

The Next Day Jimmy had called in sick he was tired of all the drama around work and needed a day off

He was walking around Metropolis thinking

until he saw a shadow loom overhead

"Shouldn't you be at work Jimmy?" Superman Asked

"Yeah I needed an off day?" Jimmy said as he sat on a bench

"What's wrong?" Superman asked

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME WHATS WRONG?"

"Nothings Wrong I'm doing fine there is nothing odd or different about my life what so ever, I'm doing fine at work, I'm doing fine at home nothing is going on with Jimmy Olsen." Jimmy spewed lies

"Jimmy?"

"What?" Jimmy asked

"What's wrong?" Superman asked sitting next to him

"My Parents Disowned me." he said breaking down in sobs

"Why?" Superman asked

"Because I told them I was Gay." he said crying

"I've been terrified to tell my friends I don't want my last friends in the world to hate me too."

"I'm sure they won't." Superman added

"That's what I thought about my parents, they loved me raised me my whole life and in one day Kicked me out of their lives, I had to sleep at my job, I don't want the same thing to happen to my friends." Jimmy explained between sobs

"Listen Lois is my Girlfriend I know her she'll just be happy that you're happy, but if you don't feel ready to tell them you don't have to."

"But the thing is I am ready, I have a boyfriend of two years I'm proud and happy of who I am I'm just afraid nobody else will be." Jimmy went on

"Like I said Lois will be fine with it." superman repeated

"What about Clark, the country boy from rural Kansas I'm sure he'll probably give me the same argument as my father." Jimmy said

"I've got a feeling Clark is going to be just fine with it."

"How would you know what Clark Kent thinks?" Jimmy asked

"Oh just a feeling." Superman said

"Ok superman I think I'm ready."

The Next Day at the Planet

Lois and Clark were sitting at the table in the employee lounge when Jimmy walked in

"Hey guys." Jimmy said rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"Yes Jimmy." they said simultaneously

"I haven't been completely truthful with you over the past few days."

"The Reason I've been acting so weird is because my parents kicked me out of their house." Jimmy said

"Oh Jimmy that's awful why would they do that." Lois said

Jimmy inhaled deeply

"Because"

_Tell Them_

"Because"

_Tell Them _

"Because I'm Gay." He said as he finally revealed his sexuality

"Now I know you guys probably think I'm disgusting or wrong but please don't hate me you're the only friends I have." He said holding back tears.

Lois Immediately pulled him into a crushing hug

"No, No we could never hate you Jimmy, I'm just mad you put yourself through all that for something as stupid as this." She said making him laugh

"Jimmy you're no different now then you were five minutes ago you're still my friend and I'm very happy for you." Clark said

"Thanks guys that really means a lot." he said wiping away tears

"So, Do you have a boyfriend?" Lois immediately asked

Jimmy blushed "Yes Michael him and I have been together for two years now, and am now currently living with him." he answered as she pulled him into another hug jumping up and down

"That's who you were talking to in the bathroom." Lois said

"Could we meet him?" Clark asked

"Maybe we could all go to dinner sometime." Lois added

"Sure I think he'd love to finally get to meet some of my friends." Jimmy said

"Well that's all for another time, right now we have to get back to work Clark said

so they all left the break room

later that day at quitting time Jimmy left the Planet and got into His boyfriends car he looked over the parking lot to see Lois flashing him a knowing smile

"You finally told them." Michael said

"yeah they were fine with it." Jimmy said as he bent over to kiss his boyfriend

"this is a cause for celebration." Michael said as he pulled him in for a deeper kiss

"Lets just wait until we get home for that." Jimmy said

"Ok Baby." Michael said backing up

"Don't call me that nerd." Jimmy said as they drove home

END


End file.
